Feudal Love
by White Angel Wings
Summary: Miroku does something so devious it changes Sango heart to a halfbreed demon. SangoxInuyasha
1. Hold Me

Feudal Love

Summary- Miroku does something so devious it changes Sango heart to a half-breed demon. SangoxInuyasha

Ch.1 Hold me

A young woman panting her breath out as she ran through the dense night forest. Her tears falling helplessly onto the ground behind her. Slowly walking out of the forest her brown eyes studied the cloudy sky above her and rain suddenly came down falling on her cheeks and around her. Dressed in a green long skirt going down to her ankles out of a cotton fabric and her upper torso drenched in rain was a plain white shirt. Her hair long and brown was down her back stopping in the middle with a red ribbon at the end. A few brown bangs before her eyes over the pink eyeliner she worn. A large boomerang was on her back at the least the height of a grown man.

The night thundered once again and the pouring of the rain was heavier around her soaking her even more down to the soles of her shoes. A demonic roar was heard in the clouds and a snake like demon coming out of the clouds with red horns coming out of the head of the beast. The length of the body over 20 foot. Another roar came from it exposing the multiple fangs going deep into the mouth into the depths of throat. She grabbed at her boomerang over her back and set it before her in a defensive way before taking stance preparing but unable to concentrate very well because her thoughts that she seen the night.

Rushing after her as the body slid along the ground she jumped from her position and flung her boomerang at it as she staid afloat in the mid-air. As the beast pierced it eyes at the object coming towards it the weapon reflected back within the woman direction catching her in the air and having her loose her breath and strength for that split second before falling at the ground on her side her hair lying down on the side of her face as rain still poured around her. Her boomerang landing with a thump behind her.

"I can't move!"

As the snake-like beast noticed her body it coiled it body towards her in an urgently way then raising it fore body in the air for second it lunged at her. Three white blades coming from out of the forest slashed at the beast face. One on the side of the jaw, another cutting over its left eye, and the last cutting off one of the horns. Jumping out of the forest a few feet in the air he was dressed in a red clothing pants slightly baggy and his upper torso made of red slightly crossed over his chest with a khaki shirt below it. At his left hip was sheath with an old sword at the side. His silver hair behind him flowing in the dense rain and his yellow eyes on the beast behind a few of his bangs.

"SANGO!"

"Inuyasha!"

As he landed next to her defending her as she was on the ground he snarled his teeth at the demon and put up his right hand before him cracking his fist as he looked at it. The other demon unaware of its situation lunged after him and as the snarled teeth became a grin the body of the snake was ripped into shreds landing all around him. Turning around to look at Sango on the ground he kneeled next to her and recovered her boomerang placing it on his back.

"Sango, are you okay?"

"Never did I think you would come for me. Why?"

"Sango? Can you hear me? Damn!"

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for putting you through all of this trouble."

"Don't say anything else. I'll get you back to the village with the others to-"

"NO! Don't take me back there. Lets go to the next village. I want some time to think alone without the others. Can you accompany me there Inuyasha?

"I have no choice. Your in no condition to be walking or be fighting by yourself. Miroku should be able to take care of the others."

"Thank you for caring."

As he grabbed her from the ground his right hand below both of his shoulders and his left hand below both of her knees he got up from the ground slightly pulling her close and Sango blush could be seen being so close to him and hearing his heart as well. She wanted to comfort herself so deeply close to him and wrap her around him then she wanted to cry again for more feelings she had for someone else. Inuyasha just walked a trail and over a short period of time the clouds above them started to clear and rain dripping off of the tree and leaves falling to the ground in a single drip Sango was still close to Inuyasha her right hand on his chest somewhat and slightly curled up in his arms asleep.

xxxx

Hope you enjoyed the story. Lets see how Sango will act in the next village with Inuyasha. What did Miroku actually do? Hope you don't mind the pairing at all. Leave a review after this. Chapters should get longer in short time. I hope you enjoyed this one for the time being.


	2. Masterpiece

**Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

----

The morning sun slowly coming up over a village. Sango laid in layers of sheets and some bandages going over her shoulder and then back below the blanket for no one to see. She lied in bed teeth crunched together as if a memory slowly coming back to haunt her once again then snapping out of the bed sweating at the forehead then feeling cool for a split second and throwing the blankets over her body again and touching her skin a little bit to wonder where her clothes disappeared to. Then she stopped in took in the appearance of the house she was in cool air with a window next to her and the walls made of red wood and a strong nature scent aroused her for a second before she viewed what was happening outside. Inuyasha was standing next to a drying hangar with her clothes hanging next to him.

"Why did I not notice him at first? He can be rude from time to time but I actually feel safe around him."

She leaned down next to the window seal now on her stomach staring out of the window gazing at him with passionate eyes with her head lying down on her hands and then thought of him with his body close to hers as it was yesterday. She chuckled then Inuyasha turned around to glance at Sango for a quick second to put on a small smile and wave at her and started coming towards her.

"How are you feeling Sango?"

"I'm great. Inuyasha. How did you get a fine house like this?"

"It was easy. This old man mentioned a demon was terrorizing his family and I took care of it. We have this house for three days. Funny, he told me to leave you at the house while I sleep outside. People just don't seem to trust demons anymore."

"Yeah, I know Inuyasha but you are-"

"I'm not different Sango. I'm demon no matter what. Remember my blood still courses with it."

She leaned up now silent and feeling sorry for Inuyasha now. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and was now on her knees on the bed looking down on him before standing away from the window and walking towards the closet looking at her selection of clothes. Only an assortment of kimonos. Inuyasha was now at the hangar gathering up Sango clothes off the hangar carrying them over his arm before stepping to the front door of the house and catching Sango dressed in a light green kimono with a white shirt below it. The designs consisted of red cherry blossoms starting from her back then going down in a circular way to her right leg.

"Inuyasha. I want to tell you something about what I seen in the last village. Miroku was not only hitting on this girl but he also entered her house. Very wealthy young beautiful girl and I thought I couldn't compared to her but something told me to follow. So I sneaked through the back and glanced into her house from the window and there she was both of them kissing and then each one of them taking there clothes off until Miroku was over her. I was hurt in so many ways I wanted to bust through that window and kill him but I just couldn't do it and I ran off secretly to get away from it all."

She wiped away a tear with her right sleeve of the kimono and lunged onto Inuyasha crying once again but this time to caress him and hug him the way she wants. Her head between his shirt a little and her hands holding tightly at his shirt as streams of tears wouldn't stop. He just stood there looking down at her wondering if he should hold her back but all he did was watch until he noticed an old guy walking down the trail towards the house he was given.

"She is moving already. Demon, it's time to work."

"Yeah, I'll come. Just give me a minute."

As he touched Sango shoulders and pulled her away from him to look at her she wiped at her eyes one more time to look at him then at the old guy behind her before looking back at Inuyasha. She for once actually loved the way how Inuyasha just pulled her back and no rude comment coming from him. She then felt alone for a quick second as he let go of her and walked passed her following the old man.

"Inuyasha. Why are you leaving all of a sudden?"

"In order for us to stay in this house one of us has to do labor. I'll be back at sun down. Why don't you get to know the village a little bit more?"

Sango agreeing at the idea he offered she stared off into the distance at the village and how far away this one house could be from it. Then Inuyasha was gone. She strolled down a different path into the village seeing that there were village women and men walking around living a life of happiness as it seen. All of them paired up and she felt alone again then she looked to her side to see if a person would appear that she would know. It was not Miroku this time but Inuyasha before he faded from her view.

"You young lady, are you alone?"

"Me, I don't know. Wait, yes I am. No, I'm really not sure."

A big woman dressed in a red kimono waved her hand for Sango to come closer to see what she was selling at the time. The woman had a collection of jewelry made of blue and red stones. All beautiful to the eyes. There were so many things she could choose from she didn't know what to pick or could she not afford it.

"I don't think I have the money for any of this. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Choose one for you and your friend and you just pay me back later."

"I couldn't do such a thing. Yet I like the offer your giving me."

"Please choose one. I'm sure the person close to you would be eternally grateful for one of these gift. Yet if you think he is going to take these gifts seriously I could point out another eye catcher."

The woman walked off into the back of the house leaving her jewelry out for Sango to watch and other villagers walking by looking at the new saleswoman. Other men were walking towards Sango grabbing a jewel and giving the money towards Sango in order to buy them and walk off. Sango looked over her shoulder to see if the woman would come back yet she was stuck there watching and selling the jewelry. Hours passed before Sango turned at sunset slapping the blankets before her to gaze at the woman. She was under her bed her lower part of the body sticking out and her upper half stuck. Sango approached her and came at her from behind moving her hands to the woman hips and pulling at her in her direction before yanking her out and seeing how she fell on the ground behind her.

"My dear. I lost track of time after getting stuck. I thank you for the help. Thank you for watching my store as well."

The woman grabbed in her red kimono of her left sleeve and in a brown box she opened it showing two silver chains one that was like a heart and another which looked like a key. Another problem it glowed of a demonic aura but it was peaceful to feel at the same time as if she made it from her very own soul. As the woman leaned down next to Sango she put the key chain around Sango neck and it dangled right in front of her chest and the heart was placed her hand then her palm closed.

"Give it to the person that you hope the spend the rest of your life with. A demon goddess made this from her very own body and these are her very last two masterpiece. I want you and your lover to watch over them and be happy."

xxxx

Will Sango give the other piece of the jewel to Inuyasha? That will have to be found out in the next chapter. As for this chapter I hope you enjoyed. I was hoping to explore their horizons a little bit more so it won't all be in the village.


	3. Faithful Night

**For the first two chapters and 9 reviews already. I'm impressed. Thank you everyone for reading. I'm kind of putting this up a day early but no big deal.**

Ch.3 Faithful Night

Later that night and the moon was already out Inuyasha returned back with a wooden staff over his both of his shoulders with two buckets at the end of each one. His face slightly covered in dirt and clothes tattered as he returned back to the house after a day work. After knocking a few times steps were heard coming towards the door and as Sango peeked her head out to see him she opened the door even wider allowing him to come in. Putting down the wooden staff on the ground with the buckets of water he took a glance at Sango before walking back to the door.

"Where you going Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to take a bath. I'll be back later."

"But Inuyasha. I want to…never mind. I'll wait for your return."

Sango reached into her night gown grabbing at her chain and taking a deep breath then bringing up her other hand with other chain it and clasping them both together taking another deep breath before looking before her and walking towards the bucket to see what was save. In one bucket held water, another with Fruits, one filled with bread, and the last with fish. She then gathered up the stuff and went to the cabinet and bent down in front of the stove to look at it in an unusual way.

"What is up with Sango? So Miroku made a mistake. Don't we all. I can't see why she would make such a big deal out of it?"

Inuyasha stopped taking a glance behind him before he continued to walk. His idea was that he believed someone or something was following him but his awareness was sharp and it didn't bother him. As he came towards a hot spring he removed both his upper and lower clothing and jumped into the springs enjoying the heat before he swam off to a rock and looked off into the night before rubbing his forehead taking away the sweat from the work. Then a wave of water moved up towards him from another direction and then glancing off to his right was a priestess covering her chest with her left hand and her lower body in the springs. Her long black hair behind her back as her auburn eyes looked at Inuyasha. He was left stunned in silence before she got even more into the water and resting up against her own boulder.

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha. What a night it is to meet you here"

Sango leaned up from the stove holding a plate with grilled fish and breading on the side with fruits as accessories on the side to eat as water was left on the table for the two. She was so cheerful in the inside she wanted to tell Inuyasha about her day and would not hesitate to not give him her gift for coming for her. She walked over to the table sitting on one end in front of her plate then waited patiently for him. Slowly the time went by and the steam over the food was not emitting any good scent of cook food. She lowered her head onto her hands and the chain on her neck was over her wrist as she held the other piece for Inuyasha.

"What is taking him so long? Baths really don't take that much time."

She stood up from the table grabbing her portion of the food nibbling off of it before dropping the food including the plate into the trashcan. Walking over towards her bed she got on it and glanced outside looking out into the night waiting for Inuyasha to come and the time would slowly creep by. Sango now tired she lowered her head on the on her arms once again lying on her cheek going into a peaceful sleep with the blanket sliding off of her body onto the ground.

The door finally opened and as Inuyasha entered the house he was silent looking at the dark room besides how the moon radiated into the living room giving light. As he went into a small room he looked at a plate left on the table knowing that it would probably be for him then looking inside the trashcan to see another. Walking into another bedroom he seen Sango sleeping silently. Approaching her he grabbed her by the waist setting her body in a different sleeping position body length up and down the bed as the head was on the pillow. Grabbing the sheets and moving it over her he glance at the chain around her neck.

"Where did she get that from?"

Then he moved the blanket over her upper body slightly above her shoulders. As he exited the room he reached for the plate and exited the house taking a seat on the bench eating to himself then closing his eyes as he digested calmly. His mind wandered back towards Kikyo words that night.

xxxx

What will Sango reaction be in the morning after being stood up by Inuyasha with her surprised dinner? What exactly did Kikyo tell Inuyasha at the springs? Will Inuyasha mention his encounter with her?


	4. New Friend, New Rival

**Sorry that I am not able to make this longer. It's just that I don't find it reasonable to have that much written on one page. People stray away from the story when there is too much to read. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Ch.4 New Friend, New Rival

Sango eyes wandered off to Inuyasha walking away outside following the old man down the dirt path in order to work for them to stay in the house. She was dressed in a light blue dress with a red sash tied in a large ribbon in front of her. Straying out of the house to look at the sun and to see if anyone was out there to talk to she took a seat on the bench with a broom in her hand. At a time like this she would wish she never left Kelala with the others then she'll have someone to conversation with.

In the village Sango walked alone and she knew it would be hours before Inuyasha came back to the house. A woman around Sango height came next to her. Dark blue hair matching the color of her eyes dressed in a black kimono with a red sash tied in a ribbon right behind her. As there eyes met they stopped and Sango approached her in a questionable manner.

"You must be alone as well. Is there anything worth doing in this village? Oh yeah, that is right. My name is Sango."

"Kurenai is my name. I actually am alone and it would be nice to have a friend to talk with if you don't mind just to keep me away from this boredom."

"That is great! How about we sit at my place and talk about whatever comes to mind."

The night at the house they went on about old friends and many journeys they went across. Sango impressed by this girl travel when she doesn't actually looking like the fighting type and the younger girl intrigued with this woman perception of many things. Time just endlessly went by and it was getting late. Both girls on Sango large bed laying across it with there arms over the bed end each slouching over somewhat with a pillow in there grasp and their head lying on it.

"Sango. Is there anyone you liked during this journey?"

"I don't think he notices me Kurenai. Yet it will come to mind for him soon. As for that monk he can die for all I care. What about you?"

"Well I haven't left this village in like two months and then my grandpa hires this demon to take out another one but it was only a rat. Then he keeps on coming to my parents farm planting and moving things around for us for the past day. I wanted to get to know his name. Wait! Have you seen his chest! When he is hot he takes off his upper shirt throwing it on the ground and picks up wagon of grown crop that will take 5 grown man to pick up by himself. I also make time to serve him a drink but I never make time to talk to him. I'm a little shy."

Isn't Inuyasha story somewhat similar to this?

Waving goodbye to Kurenai Inuyasha was seen walking the same dirt path walking pass her and she quickly lowering her head to not make eye contact. That is when Sango noticed it had to be Inuyasha she was talking about. Rushing outside towards Inuyasha she jumped onto him hugging him around his chest area again and her head resting on his chest cuddling closer to him.

"Sango?"

"Don't leave me Inuyasha. Just don't leave me. Promise me you won't leave me."

"Sango. Where the hell is all of this coming from!"

Jumping off of him she bit her nails and looked down at the ground and turned away and wandered back to the house and he followed after him. Stopping at the door she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha and smiled half-heartedly.

"Don't worry about what I saying earlier. It is actually nothing okay. So tomorrow is our last day right?"

"Yeah. Take what is needed then we'll go back and meet with the others."

"Inuyasha. I want to stay a few more days without them."

xxxx

Kurenai is also fond of Inuyasha. Next chapter will be from Inuyasha point of view then were out the village.


	5. The Actual Truth

Ch.5 The Actual Truth

Inuyasha stood there under the bearing heat of the sun carrying loads of vegetables over his shoulder. Exhausted a little he walked off back to a hut of the barn sitting down in the corner with his right knee slightly close to his chest and his left leg below his right. He rested his right arm on knee and looked off to the top as sun lights sneaked through the crevices to shine upon him. Looking to his right quickly Kurenai entered the room with a plate in her hand and two bowls being held on top. Kneeling next to him she placed one right before him and put one in both of her hands before taking a small sip of it. Inuyasha reached for his and looked back at her until her eyes met with his before she averted her eyes in a different direction.

"Your being worked to death because your demon."

"Go figure. Your grandpa is going to notice that I'm not working if I sit down any longer."

"Why work? If today is going to be your last day you can…spend the remainder…with me."

Dropping her bowl on the ground and the water spreading everywhere even on Inuyasha pants legs he got up and looked at the girl wet on the ground a little bit. Grabbing her hand and helping her up she stood up from the ground and leaned up on closely and laid her head on his chest taking in deeply of his scent before looking to her side and catching Sango looking at her from the side. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at her and Kurenai backed off of him. Sango remained silent before turning out the farm house and running off.

"Sango!"

Inuyasha ran after her from out the farm looking in every direction for her. Kurenai followed shouting out Sango name but she was nowhere to be found. As Inuyasha reached for his shirt on the ground and throwing it over his shoulders with his shirt not tied he ran back to the house. Kurenai went another direction taking a path down into the woods.

Slamming open the door and shouting out Sango name he ran in all the rooms looking inside closets and below beds she was not found. Slamming his right fist on the wall Inuyasha jumped out of the house and went running back into the city.

Sango ran deeper into the forest rubbing both of her eyes before slipping on the ground falling in some mud smearing her own kimono. Leaning up on the ground and trying to recover her sandal was torn and was in capable of running without scarring her feet.

Dammit Inuyasha!

As someone was coming behind a bush and a few trees Kurenai entered the scene looking down at the dirty Sango and approached her kneeling on the ground next to her and fixing her sandal looking sorrowful back in her eyes with tears suddenly forming.

"I'm sorry Sango. So Inuyasha was the person you liked or maybe loved. I didn't know. You didn't say much and I thought you were talking about someone else."

"Kurenai. There's no need to apologize. I'm just to shy to mention Inuyasha around you. I want to be with Inuyasha then anyone I ever known."

Kurenai back off wiping a tear off of her and bushes behind them suddenly shuddered and bushes could be heard as if someone was walking off. Sango got up from the ground and went into the same area of the noise. A male dressed in a long black pants with a purple sash over his shirt and beads over his right hand. He turned to look at Sango with his brown eyes. A few of his black bangs in front his eyes and the end of his hair in a small ponytail likely only two inches long. Turning away from her as he looked at Sango frightened expression she grabbed at his hand turning him around.

"Sango. I don't want to hear anything. If you really want to be with Inuyasha. That is fine with me. I just want you to be happy."

"Miroku…I always wanted to be happy with you it was just three days ago. That incident back in the house. Was that really you with her!"

"To be more precise it was a demon that can cast illusions and allows you to believe your most fearful dreams. Whatever you have seen you have taken it seriously and you forgotten your lessons. You let emotions get the better of you and ran away from the illusion."

I can't believe I overreacted like that. This is truly embarrassing.

Miroku slowly walked passed Sango and grabbed Kurenai hands bringing it right in front of him then with a innocent smile and a calm voice he finally spoke the words that Sango got tired of hearing.

"Excuse. Will you bare my children?"

RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

Kurenai slightly blushed a little bit and Miroku hand twitched some and could feel a evil aura build up right behind him then letting go of her hand he ran pass her and Sango wasn't far behind holding a tree getting to smash him into the ground as if to kill him.

Xxxx

**A very short fan fiction of mine. I'll make my next one a little bit longer. This time the chapters would be lengthier and it won't get posted unless it has more then 1,000 words.**


End file.
